Conventionally, there has been proposed a showcase including a lighting lamp for illumination in a display space and a control device configured to control the lighting lamp (for example, JP Pub. 2006-266645 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”)). In a showcase described in Document 1, a control device is configured to control a lighting state of a lighting lamp so that the lighting lamp decreases illuminance in a show room when an approach of a customer(s) is undetected and increases the illuminance in the show room when an approach of a customer(s) is detected.
In the showcase of Document 1, the illuminance in the show room is controlled according to movement of a customer(s). There is however a problem that a way or manner of human behavior around a space including the showcase cannot be comprehended.